The Mix up Incident
by jasmin flower
Summary: When Ren's doctor gives him some pain pills and they get switched accidentally with something stronger, Kyoko's life makes a drastic change! Rated K because of the medications, and I think one curse word. Just a cute fluffy piece.


Hey all! So, I was inspired by a fic by Sputterbug. I'm totally stealing the main idea there, but using it differently. This is going to be a oneshot, so sorry, no extra chapters!

This is also how I tend to be after I take narcotic pain meds, if I have too many or if it's been a while. I'll say anything that pops into my head, and only remember bits and pieces of the night before.

I promise to try and get the epilogue of Off the Cliff up soon, I'm having trouble writing it. I've rewritten it three times, and it keeps reading like a bad documentary. That's the reason I don't have it up yet.

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything here. Even the concept idea was stolen!

Ren sat in his room, nodding at the words flying off of Yashiro's tongue about the next shoot. It was going to be about an hour, and he had lunch right after that, so he'd take the pills he was ordered afterward. He needed to eat first to make sure his stomach wasn't messed up by them.

It was nothing too bad, just some anti-inflammatory medications to help with a neck ache he'd had a few days. His doctor gave him five pills and told him to take them three a day with food.

Kyoko was happy to see he was eating, and Ren smiled, thinking back to running into her this morning. He was in LA Hearts eating while Yashiro looked at him suspiciously, going over the schedule for the day. She'd stopped in to help out with a problem they were having with the new menu items, and she had to taste them. She ended out remaking them, showing them how to make the dishes, and they were so thankful for her help.

Ren looked up at Yashiro and stood. "Let's get going." They headed to the second shoot and Ren got himself ready, changing and making sure his pills were in his bag. He took them out and frowned. He'd never liked taking pills, but the doctor insisted to get rid of the crick in his neck this was for the best. Ren put them on the counter as the makeup girl came in.

She hadn't noticed his pill bottle on the table, unmarked since the doctor had just given him the pills. She just happened to be on some medications as well, but hers weren't prescribed.

A pain pill addiction can lead to many problems, but she didn't realize it would affect other people.

She did the make up, grabbed the nearest bottle behind her as she turned and walked out.

Ren looked at the clock, not even thinking as Yashiro came in and started ranting. He noticed the bottle and raised his eyebrow. "Those better not be unnecessary." He was obviously angry, thinking Ren might have been on drugs and Ren whipped out his cell phone, talking for a moment before handing the phone over to Yashiro.

"Ibuprofen? Neck spasm? It's not dangerous, is it?" Yashiro asked as Ren smiled, shaking his head. If it had been anyone other than Yashiro, they wouldn't have even thought about it. It would have been blown off.

As odd as it was, he was glad that he had people looking out for him in the industry.

Ren stood and walked out to the set, smiling as he greeted the director and photographer.

Two hours later, they were eating lunch at the Darumaya. Ren needed to take his pills, and Kyoko was getting a few last minute things together. The truck was outside, Ren's car was at home, and today the mobile dressing room would take them right to the hotel. Takarada-Sachou smiled and chatted happily in the back area with Kyoko as Ren got ready, then they switched places.

"Yashiro tells me you're having neck pains?"

"My doctor says it's probably just from the way I've been sleeping. I only received five ibuprofen, and already have one gone. I'm about to take the second, and should be out of them in about twenty four hours."

"Why not something stronger? Ibuprofen isn't too much." Takarada asked, curious.

"Narcotics work really well on me. The last time I took some, I'd gotten engaged to a beer and came out of my haze in Los Vegas at the altar with a Budweiser and Elvis." Ren frowned and Takarada stared.

"You married a bottle of beer?" He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice and Ren sighed.

"It was a can, and yes. I'd already paid for the wedding, and they even made a little veil for it." Ren raised his hands over his eyes with a sigh. "I never claimed to be a good kid. You know that." Ren sighed and Takarada laughed.

"I know. I'm just happy you're doing better than last week. You looked positively furious about everything. So, what helped you out?" He grinned mischievously and Ren smiled softly at him.

"The lucky charm you gave me is working wonders." He smiled and Takarada grinned, nodding.

"I had a feeling! Anyway, you just ate, here. Take your meds." Takarada handed him a bottle of water and they chatted peacefully til they reached the hotel.

By this time it had been about twenty minutes, Kyoko was ready and they headed to the hotel.

They were supposed to be in the office in an hour, but Takarada figured it would be a good idea to go ahead and let them settle in a little before throwing them to the dogs, and they wandered up to their room.

Setsu came in with a smile and looked around the room. "I like this room. The view is amazing." She walked over to the patio and opened the window, looking down over the street. Cain walked out beside her and nodded.

He had started feeling off on his way up the stairs, as the elevator was broken. They already had all of their stuff in the room, and Setsu, upon being asked if they wanted to move to a lower floor glared harder than Cain had seen. "I love the view from that room." The answer was obvious, but the boy behind the counter looked like he may have pissed himself.

She looked at the people below with a smile and turned to Cain and grinned. Her eyes flitted to his neck, but quickly moved away as she walked into the room.

"We have an hour to kill before we head out. Anything you want to do?" She was thinking maybe they should head out early, keep Cain's appearance on time, but Cain just looked out over the city.

"Nii-san?" She asked and walked back out, seeing him stare blankly below them to the street.

"I can't remember." He frowned and Setsu stared, her eyebrow raising.

"Can't remember what?" She asked, curious as to what brought this on.

"I can't remember." He frowned and sighed and Setsu stared harder.

"You can't remember what you can't remember?"

"Exactly." He nodded. Setsu was blown away instantly as Kyoko realized the way his head bobbed made him look drunk, and his eyes were glazed.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked and lifted her hand to his head. He didn't have a fever, but he was starting to turn pale and sweat.

"I'm spinny." He frowned, his hands clenching on the railing for the balcony and Kyoko frowned.

"Let's go inside. Maybe you should lie down and rest til the shoot." She frowned and sighed with relief when he did as instructed.

She walked into the room to find him bouncing like a child on the bed, his toes pushing him back up repetitively and she just stared. His eyes narrowed quickly and he jumped over, grabbing her purse and shifting through it to her shock til he pulled out her cell phone. She hadn't even noticed it was ringing. He looked at the caller ID and frowned, lifting it to his ear. "Hello?"

Kyoko watched for a moment til Ren grinned his emperor of the night smile and chuckled.

"Sorry, I have her a little... busy right now." She heard yelling and Ren chuckled as his look turned more and more dangerous. His eyes flickered over to her and he stood, walking to her with the cell phone still to her ear. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her roughly to him, bringing his mouth down and softly bit her neck.

The feeling was amazing to her. She felt parts of herself catch fire, her heart put hummingbirds to shame. She couldn't keep in the slight moan at the sensation and he backed his head away giving her the look she was always afraid of. She turned from jelly into petrified wood.

He closed the phone, bored with the conversation and tossed it haphazardly onto her bed. He looked her over like an animal watching it's prey and Kyoko backed away with fear written all over her.

Ren watched and his eyes turned sad, his hands clenched to his chest and he sighed. "Fine, I'll behave." His tone sounded more wounded than she'd ever heard and he stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.

Kyoko just stared for a moment before turning to her phone and she looked over the past caller ID.

It had been Sho.

She sighed. No major loss in missing his call.

She sighed as she wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She had just taken a drink when she heard the door open and Ren stumbled out, smashing face first into the wall.

He turned around and headed back into the bathroom and Kyoko stared. She put the water down and made her way over to the door, finding it open and Ren had his face over the counter, his eyes clenched. Kyoko looked down, noticing the contact lens stuff and frowned.

"Are your contact lenses bothering you?" She asked and he nodded.

"I took 'em out." He frowned, his eyes half open as he turned and stumbled into the other room. She wondered how bad his prescription was as he plopped down on the bed.

"I didn't know you wore contact lenses." She said, watching as he nodded.

"I have to."

"Is your eyesight really bad?"

"Nope, it's 20/20." He grinned, obviously proud of his sight and Kyoko frowned.

She picked her phone back up and tiptoed to the bathroom, calling Yashiro.

"Yashiro-san, I was hoping you could try and tell me if Ren's been alright lately?"

"Except for his neck, he's been fine."

"His neck?" Kyoko frowned and Yashiro nodded.

"He's on medication for the pain in his neck. Is everything alright?"

"He just told me he took out his contacts, then told me he has perfect vision."

"Ren doesn't wear contacts, to my knowledge." Yashiro frowned and Kyoko looked down.

"He has a contact lens case and solution here." She lightly shook the little dual container and frowned. "It seems empty." She opened it to find two brown circles in the containers. "Uh, he wears contacts all right." She put a little solution in each of the containers and recapped it before shaking it, hoping there wasn't any damage done.

"So he doesn't have perfect vision?"

"He may, I don't know. I've got to go and see what's going on. I'm really confused, and he's acting really strange." Kyoko heard a yell and stilled, listening through the phone.

"Oh, Oh hell, I know what's going on. Kyoko, get Ren's medications."

Kyoko wandered out and looked around. "Nii-san, where's the medication for your neck?" He reached into his pocket, his other hand over his eyes and handed her the bottle. She went back to the bathroom and stared at the bottle.

"Do the pills say anything? An imprint on the side?"

"Vicodin." Kyoko stated, reading the pills.

"The pill says Vicodin?" Yashiro stared at the screen in front of him and Kyoko gave a slight grunt of agreement.

"There was a mix up at the set earlier and one of the girls says she accidentally switched her medications with someone else's. It's a blank, orange pill bottle?"

"Yep!" Kyoko turned it over and listened.

"She claimed she was on pregnancy pills. She'll probably get into a lot of trouble for this." Yashiro sighed. There was nothing he could do, though.

"Call the president, tell him everything that's happened so far. I'll contact the director for the shoot and explain what's going on." Yashiro sighed as he hung up the phone.

"Takarada-Sachou, there's been an issue."

After hearing her story, Lori couldn't help but sigh. Only Ren could have this happen to him. "Please try and take care of him. He told me earlier he has a chemical... affinity to narcotics and they affect him badly. If he starts showing signs of an allergic reaction, shortness of breath, rashes, call for an ambulance."

"Alright." She frowned, looking at the contact case before her. "Uh, Takarada-Sachou, what's Ren's vision like without contacts?"

"I believe he has perfect vision. Why?"

"He said earlier his contacts were bothering him, and he took them out. I wasn't even aware he wore them, but they're colored contacts." She frowned, shaking the container again and she listened as the line went silent.

"He's going to kill his secrets. Kyoko, seriously, unless you really care about him, just call for an ambulance, and don't go to the hospital."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko was terrified.

"Ren has a lot of secrets. Don't get near him unless you're willing to accept him. If you're not ready to marry Tsuruga Ren, don't leave that room!"

"Marry?!" She yelled and was surprised to hear a crash, and running as the door flung open.

"Don't marry him!" Ren gasped, his eyes wide and he looked at her, pain and pleading in his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it. Takarada-Sachou is a little old for me." She whispered, surprised at his action. Ren stood tall, staring with wide eyes for a moment, and Kyoko stared at him, noticing the blue hints around his eyes. The hallway was dark, so she couldn't be totally sure.

He looked really confused.

He looked really scared.

He turned away and wandered back out to the bed and plopped back down on his stomach and Kyoko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Takarada-Sachou. I'm not ready to marry, but I can't just leave him alone, or dump him onto someone else. He just looked so scared." She frowned, worried and Takarada sighed.

"Then just this, try not to get upset with him. Tsuruga Ren may be a grown man, but he's been through so much already, and if you turned against him, it would probably kill him." Takarada whispered into the phone and Kyoko frowned.

"I'm not important enough to kill Tsuruga Ren." She smiled softly.

"Maybe you don't think so, but to him you're very important. Please realize, you're the only person who doesn't think you're important. To everyone else, to me, to Maria and Kanae-san and especially to Ren, you're very important." He spoke honestly, but at the same time tried to keep her from grasping the situation.

"I'll try my best. Honestly, I don't think I could ever hate him, though." She smiled and Takarada felt stars shining in his heart.

"You should have just said that!" He grinned and Kyoko frowned. Huh?

"Go take care of him! You can do it! If anything happens, call me, alright?"

"Alright. I'll talk to you later." She said and sighed as she closed the phone, putting it on the counter thoughtlessly.

She wandered out to the main room, staring at Tsuruga as he laid on his stomach on the bed. "That was Takarada-Sachou. He said to call him if anything happens."

"Alright." Ren mumbled and Kyoko stared.

"Why did you bust into the bathroom?"

"I thought Sho called back." He mumbled and Kyoko stared, confused. "I thought he asked you to marry him." His tone sounded so weak, like a small animal and Kyoko found herself sitting beside him, running her hands through his hair.

"Why would he do that?" She smiled softly. Sho hated her after all.

"Because he loves you." Ren sounded like he was about to cry and Kyoko stilled, staring.

"Ren, when it comes to love, I think he's as lost as I am. I don't think he knows how anymore."

"He's scared I'll take you away from him. That's why he told me you said such horrible things about me." Kyoko stared, surprised.

"What did he say I said?"

"That I was only your sempai. You don't care about me at all and just want to keep me near to try and learn as much as you can to claw your way to the top. He doesn't know. He doesn't know about us." Kyoko felt guilt take her over at first, before hearing the rest of the words.

About us? She stared, confused for a moment. "About us?"

"I've been in love with you since you were just a little girl. You became my ideal on what I should look for in a woman. I've always compared any girl I've dated to you and none of them were good enough. You're the only one I feel real around!" His voice sounded like he was crying, he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. She stared for a little bit.

"When did we meet then?" She smiled. Was this some sort of game? She felt giddy, like it was story time in the kindergarten or something.

"In the creek. I know you remember, you've talked about me, but you didn't realize it was me, did you? I guess it's to be expected. I changed a lot. I used to look like my father." He grinned, his teeth pressed to her skin, and she almost pushed him off to giggle. It was odd that something like that would tickle.

She met him in a creek? She thought back and frowned. No, she met him at LME. "Ren-"

"You had these little pigtails and a checkered dress. You were always so cute." He cuddled into her and she smiled.

Pigtails and a checkered dress? She thought about it and almost laughed at the image of her with pigtails in her short hair, a checkered ball gown standing in a creek.

"You were crying." He turned over and looked her in the eyes. She stared in shock at the bright blue in his eyes. His hand reached up to her cheek as he wiped away invisible tears. "You were crying because you got an 88 on a test. Your mother would be mad at you." His eyes were watery as he frowned, pain and sadness were visible in every bit of him. "Please don't cry, Kyoko." He frowned and wiped another non-existent tear away. He smiled softly, none of the sadness or pain left his face. "Oh, you told me I'm not allowed to call you Kyoko. It's Kyoko-chan." He looked away as if looking at the memory.

Kyoko now realized exactly what he was talking about. "Corn..." Her eyes widened as she stared into the innocent face before her. Ren looked back up at her and grinned.

"Oh, you're not crying anymore, are you?" He smiled and Kyoko stared.

Those blue eyes, she couldn't say now that it wasn't Corn. If he had grown up, this is what he'd look like. "Why didn't you tell me you were Corn?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me. Kuon didn't grow up to be a fairy. His fathers' hands were too big, and he had to run away from them like a coward. I killed Rick before I left, and it was all a disaster. If you knew Kuon grew up to be a murderer, what would you think?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"It was an accident!" He bit out through clenched teeth, his hands flying to the sides of his head. He curled into a ball and tears started streaming down his face to Kyoko's lap below. "He tried to save me, He tried to keep them from killing me, but I was stubborn and wouldn't listen! Rick! He bled everywhere! There was so much blood! Tina knew I was a murderer! She told me right then! I killed him, Kyoko! I didn't mean to, but I killed him! And he was my best friend! I'm such a horrible person!" He sobbed and Kyoko reached down, wrapping her arms around him.

"You didn't mean to. If he died trying to save you, did you think he did it because he wanted you to suffer?" Kyoko asked and Ren shook his head, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

"Would he have wanted you to be happy, Corn?"

"I'm happy now." His eyes showed sadness, but he cuddled into her stomach. "I feel bad. I shouldn't be allowed to be happy. When I have you here with me, I'm happy though, and I fee so bad about it!"

"Don't feel bad about it. He would have wanted you to be happy. That's why he saved you. He thought you could live a happy life, right?"

"You're right. I know you're right, but I still feel bad."

"In that case, I should feel bad for not realizing you were Corn. You realized I was Kyoko from the creek already, right?"

"No, you shouldn't be sad. You should always be happy. You're so beautiful when you're happy." He smiled up at her again, tear stains down his cheeks and Kyoko stilled.

"You love me?"

"I always have. I always will, but I can't tell you." He frowned and Kyoko frowned.

"Why?" She asked curious, knowing that she'd feel horrible for getting this information out of him like this tomorrow.

"Because you don't want to be in love. I don't want to scare you away. If you left me now..." His eyes started tearing again and he stared into her eyes.

This is why Takarada-Sachou was scared. If she disappeared from him now, it really just may be the end of him.

She stared into his eyes and was surprised when a tear landed on his cheek.

"Don't cry, Kyoko." He reached up and wiped the tears from her and she stared, shocked, scared, but at the same time she knew she wouldn't be able to leave his side.

"Damn it, Corn, why did you do this to me?"

"What did I do?" He sounded scared, like a child and Kyoko sobbed, fighting words around her heart in her throat.

"You made me love you."

"Oh, hell. My dad's gonna be mad at me." He frowned and Kyoko gaped.

"Why?!"

"I stole his other son." Ren sighed and curled back up into a ball, his face in her stomach.

"Corn, have I been saying your name wrong?"

"Nah, I'll change it. Corn is cuter than Kuon anyway." He mumbled and Kyoko stilled.

Suddenly the comments about his father's hands made sense. Then Sho's behavior started to make more sense. The more she thought, the more things started clicking into place in her mind.

"Kuon, I love you." She said softly and he turned to her, his eyes shining, surprise and fear showing all over his face.

"What?"

"I love you." She cried and he stared, sitting up carefully and ran his hand over her hair.

"Really?" He sounded so scared, like he was worried this was a dream, and she realized he probably did.

"I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and He hugged her back before jumping away and running to the bathroom.

He was definitely going to need a recap in the morning, she thought as he patted him on the back, wiping his mouth after he puked.

It was only about twenty minutes later his stomach settled, his head stopped spinning, and Kyoko brought him some toast and broth.

She fed him carefully, after changing him into something comfortable and he laid in bed, his eyes half open. He was getting really tired, and Kyoko sighed.

He'd probably forget all of this in the morning.

Ren woke the next morning, feeling something soft and warm beside him and his head turned, seeing Kyoko laying with her head on his shoulder. He stared, trying to remember the night, but he could only remember puking and the room spinning. He tried to sit up, and was surprised when Kyoko reached out and helped him. "Mogami-san, what happened last night?"

"You started calling me Kyoko, for starters." She grinned and he stared.

"Okay..." He stared at her for a moment before Kyoko giggled.

"Are you feeling better?" She felt his forehead and smiled when she realized the sweating had stopped.

"I feel fine." He moved around, and even the pain in his neck was gone. He looked over to see Kyoko smiling at him with more adoration than he could handle this early in the morning. "What happened last night?"

"The medication you were taking for your neck accidentally got switched with some pain medication someone else had yesterday. You took a Vicodin and it really messed you up."

"At least this time I didn't wake up at the alter with a beer and Elvis." He sighed and Kyoko stared. "It's a long story. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother." He said sadly and Kyoko smiled, shaking her head.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes and he was the one, for once, struck still. "You confessed to me. Was that just the drugs talking?" She asked and he looked away from her, fear and terror suddenly striking. It felt like there was ice in his veins.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to burden you like that!" He said as he jumped from the bed and clenched his hands over his heart. It felt like it had stopped.

"So, you don't love me?" She asked and he turned around, seeing the sudden fear and hurt in her expression surprised him.

"I do." He said. He felt like he was signing his own death warrant.

"Oh, thank god! You worried me there for a moment!" She gasped and he stared at her, shocked and a little apprehensive.

"Kyoko?"

"I love you too, Kuon." She smiled and he stilled, his eyes growing wider as she used his real name.

"Oh god, how much did I say?"

It was a half an hour later by the time she'd finished explaining the previous night and Ren just stared at her.

"I told you everything. In one night, due to one pill, I told you everything!" He clenched his hands over his chest. He felt so lucky! Due to one person's mistake it felt like his life was finally headed in a good direction.

"Is it alright?" She asked, watching his face for a response, and was surprised to see him nod.

"Only because you don't hate me. So... does this mean we're going out?" He grinned and Kyoko laughed, hugging him again.

"I'd hope so!" She grinned and was surprised to feel something soft on her lips. Her eyes opened wide to see him kissing her. She felt her heart pound against her chest and after a second gave into his whim and kissed back. It was soft but meaningful, and Kyoko felt her lips turn cold when he pulled away.

"I'll let this count as my first kiss." She smiled and watched as he laughed, hugging her with tears in his eyes.

This was the beginning of something beautiful, and they both knew it.

ooooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!

Later alls!

Jasminflower


End file.
